codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Covert Ops: Art of War
2015, after the outbreak of World War IV Phoenix team was sent deep behind enemy lines to cripple the enemy's defense lines with an elite group of skilled warriors from all over the world named the 48th Covert Op & Recon Brigade. Characters *Jack Trent *Ryan Henson *Jorge Torrado *Becky Pearson *James Stern: IDF Commando, Stern was recruited to the 48th during the beginning of World War IV. *Marco Bürger: A German KSK commando, Bürger was brought from the KSK to the 48th after fighting the North Korean threat in Southeast Asia. *Tim Bryce: Australian SAS, new 48th member. *Katya Ogudenko: Ukrainian Special Forces, member of the 48th since 2013. *Steven Hughes: British SAS commando, Hughes has been in the 48th since 2012. *Cmdr. Mirabel: GIGN officer, he was the commander of the GIGN team that took down the Shadow PMC Paris. *Louis Pellegrino: Leader of Phoenix Team, fulfilled Lt.Col. Hackensack's role in his absence. *John Dunne-Sawyer: Leader of the 48th. *Colonel Il-Sung Ki: KPA commander. Main antagonist of the story. *Laurence Cordson: Pan-American Militia hitman, secondary antagonist. Storyline Prologue April 30th, 2015 48th CO&R Headquarters in Bordeaux, France The former members of Phoenix team were escorted into Cmdr. Sir John Dunne-Sawyer's office, leader of the 48th Covert Operation and Recon Brigade, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've heard of your career, I've read your combat record. I must say this is impressive, two weeks ago, I received a letter from your CO, recommending you for the 48th Covert Opeation and Reconnaisance Brigade, best group of handpicked warriors of the globe." said the Commander, sporting an abnormally sized imperial moustache and sideburns, standing at 6'4", the General had a past as a British army captain and had been Knight's Commander of the Order of Bath and condecorated a Victoria Cross for his service in the army, and being the most powerful general at the time. "Sir, we accept your invitation to the 48th CO-R Brigade and will devote our service to it despite the circumstances." "Welcome to the 144." said Cmdr. Sawyer, as he preferred to be called. "When do we meet the rest of our team?" asked Zywicz, sporting the standard Task Force 144 military attire. "You were just appointed to do so, Master Sergeant." replied the general. Five people stepped in. "Marco Bürger, German KSK. Steven Hughes, UK Special Forces. James Stern, Israeli Commando. Katya Ogudenko, Ukrainian Special Forces. Tim Bryce, Australian SAS." The General introduced each of the men and women who were going to join Phoenix team. "When's our first mission, sir?" asked Torrado. "It's good that you ask, because we just happen to have one. Recently a KPA colonel set a camp base in Bhutan, I am sending you in to wreck it." replied the Commander. Act 1: The World at War Chapter 1: Cliffhanger May 16th, 2016 KPA base in Bhutan A North Korean MiG-29 flew over the mountain Jack and Ryan were. "Ready up, Jack. We're going up this range.", the two men climbed up the mountain. "Our objective is to lay waste to the base before the North Koreans use it for any further projects." said Ryan. "Ready your weapon Jack, we are going in." Ryan said, cocking his C7A2 rifle, Jack cocked his SCAR-H and fixed the suppressor on it. When they reached the top of the mountain and saw the base, they advanced to the hangars. "Moose, these muppets have no idea we're here, so get 'em while your far." said Jack to Ryan. The two fired their weapons at three sentries. "They're dead.", the two commandos advanced to the hangars and had a short standoff with a sniper. "Enemy sniper, 12 o'clock.", Ryan shot the sniper and killed him. They kept moving until they stumbled upon a troop transport. "Enemy truck, duck for cover.", the truck halted, KPA soldiers disembarked it and walked towards them. "Looks like storm's brewing up. Ryan, whatever you do, don't shoot." said Jack. "Move slow and steady, no quick movements." the enemies passed. "Good, follow me." whispered Jack. "Jack, this is Marco; the rest of Phoenix team is on the other side of the base with me. Meet us at Point Charlie X-Ray." said Bürger to Jack. "Roger, Marco; we are on our way to the Rendezvous point.", Jack and Ryan stopped when a KPA squad in an airstrip blocked their path. "Reference the helicopter to our left. Four enemies, 20 metres ahead of us." said Ryan. "We'll have to use a sniper rifle." Ryan pulled his suppressed C14 out and aimed it at the enemy squad. "Fire when ready.", he fired once, killing two soldiers with one bullet, then picked another one and shot him and finally killed the last one. "We're clear." said Ryan. "Plant the explosives on those fuel pumps." ordered Trent after they crossed the airstrip. "Charges set.". When they were far from the airstrip, they met with the rest of Phoenix team. "Nicht Schießen, it's us." Marco said. "We planted the charges at the fuel pumps on the other side of the base, what about you?" said Jack. "Charges are set on the armory." replied Marco. "Good, such a move will cause the KPA to take time to counterattack." said Ryan. "Blow the charges." ordered Marco, handing the detonator to Hughes. "Those blokes are fried." said Steven before pressing the detonator. An explosion on the gas pumps and armory destroyed most of the base, remainders of the KPA forces in the base attacked them. "Run for the cliff!" yelled Stern, he fired his TAR-21 multiple times as he ran to the cliff. "Phoenix team, on me." said Jack, they jumped off a cliff and opened their parachutes. KPA combatants in snowmobiles engaged Phoenix. "Get in the snowmobiles.", Zywicz jumped into a snowmobile and smashed the operator's face on the dashboard, then hit him repetitively until he died. Katya jumped in the back with him and everyone else took a snowmobile. "Watch out for trees!" said Jorge. After racing down the hill they reached the LZ. "Phoenix this is Big Bird, we're at the LZ, man." said a familiar tone as the AS365MB Dauphin helicopter landed. "Get on board now!", when they got on board they saw none other than Ned Finch. "Good to see you here man." he said. Chapter 2: Hunter 08:52 AM, May 20th, 2016 Boosaasoo, Somalia Objective:'' Retrieve information of a weapons shipping from a local warlord'' "Gentlemen, you have been set off to Zimbabwe, I have put you on board USS Huertgen Forest, a Minnesota-class aircraft carrier. We have word the North Koreans are using a local gang run by a nasty piece of shit called Eey. Your mission is to bring any information of a weapons shipping to Europe." said Cmdr. Sawyer. "I trust you with this task, whatever you do, don't screw up." said Sawyer as Phoenix 1-3's MH-60 took off to the Somalian shoreline. "Enemy militia.", the helicopter landed and the team came out, shooting at the enemy militiamen in the village. "Eey's on the town square." said Zywicz. The commando team fought against dozens of Eey's men, a technical raced down the town and halted on the market where Phoenix team was. "Enemy technical, we need to find a way around!", Zywicz, Hughes and Ogudenko went around it. "Katya, I need you to cover me as I shoot this grenade launcher, Steven you're with me." Zywicz said as he gripped a Milkor MGL, Katya reloaded her AK-9 and aimed it. "Fire!" Skyler shot the MGL three times, the technical exploded, opening a path to the town square. "Let's move." As they kept advancing to the town square, a sandstorm started to brew up 20 kilometres ahead. "Looks like a sandstorm is coming, keep your goggles and masks on in case it reaches us." said Henson. When they reached Eey's safehouse he tried to escape but was shot in the leg by Tim Bryce. "Step right there." he said, aiming his AUG at his head. "No, no, please!" Eey said when Bryce put his gun at his forehead. "Who were you shipping the cargo to? Col. Ki?" asked Torrado, pressing his foot on his bullet wound. "No, I never met him, our contact was a man named Dragov. I never met Colonel Ki." the Somalian warlord said. "Who is this Dragov, where did you see him?" asked Henson. "Omsk, I sent the cargo to Omsk!" said Eey, fearing for his life and in a coward tune. "Who gave you the weapons?!" asked Torrado, Eey replied "Laurence Cordson from the P.A.M., he sent the weapons from Oregon!". "Thank you very much, then. This is one for the children in Mogadishu." Torrado pressed the trigger of his M1014, killing Eey immediately. "Did you know about his past?" asked Becky. "I was in Somalia before 2011, he was the mastermind behind the battle I fought." he replied. "Bugger, storm is already here!" Steven yelled, he put his goggles and mask on and so did the rest of the team. "Captain Scott, this is Phoenix, Eey's dead, request dust-off on our position." said Becky to Captain C.E. Scott, commander of the Huertgen Forest. "Affirmative, sending Big Bird for exfil." said Captain Scott. When Ned arrived, hundreds of Eey's militiamen arrived to kill or capture them. "Get us out of here!" they jumped into the chopper and headed back to the carrier. Back in the carrier, Commander Scott and Phoenix team sat down to discuss the situation about the weapons cargo. "Do we have any information about Dragov or Cordson?" asked C.E. Scott. "Yes, Cordson is a notorious P.A.M. militant, active on parts of North America and the Caribbean." replied Katya. "What about Dragov?" he asked. "Not much yet, except he is a Neo-Soviet Army militant, active on Russia and bordering countries.", Trent asked "Why would he want the weapons?". "We don't know yet, it is most likely he is exporting them to the North Koreans and China, to cripple Europe's defenses and pave a way to US soil." replied Katya. "Very well, I suppose we'll have to take 'em out all at once, eh?" said Captain Scott. "Guess so, cap" replied Zywicz. "I'll clear this out with Cmdr. Sawyer. I want those two men to be flushed out." C.E. Scott said. "Do you know anyone who can help us out?" asked Trent. "Yes, Yuri Lebedenko, ex-Spetsnaz, has lately been working solo to flush out the Neo-Soviet's top officers." replied Katya. "Where can we meet him?" asked Marco. "Same place as Dragov would be, Omsk". Chapter 3: Scavenger Hunt May 24th, 2016 Outskirts of Omsk, Russia Objective:'' Find out about Dragov's business'' "This is where we'll meet him." said Katya. "Be aware of your surroundings." Steven said. "There, I think I see him." James said, pointing at a flash of light coming from one of the bushes at the park. "Secret code word" called out Trent. "Iggy sent me." replied the man on the bushes. "Gosh why did it have to be such a stupid code word" whispered Jack. "It's Yura. Yura, we'll be attacking the compound all these activities are done." said Ryan. "Good. If we are unable to get our hands on him at least we can stop his dirty business." said Yura in response. The squad moved through the city streets, engaging Neo-Soviet infantry. "Fire at the tavern over there, enemy snipers engaging us" ordered Maj. Pellegrino, their new commander. "Yes sir.", Marco used the underslung AG36 on his G36C and fired it at the tavern. "Good work, Marco.", at that very moment, a Ka-52 strafed the 48th's lines, a TF144 soldier tried to hit the enemy helicopter with a Starstreak HVM. "I can't get a clear shot!" he said. He did a second attempt and got its sights locked-on on the helicopter. "Chopper down" he said after it crashed. "That's his compound" Yura said. They got in his compound and fought against an onslaught of Neo-Soviets, he gripped his AK-47 and struck an attacking enemy with the rifle's butt and then shooting him three times. "Area cleared" said Pellegrino. "No one's here." said Zywicz. "What about the weapons shipment?" asked Becky. "Nothing, this place is deserted." replied Zywicz. "Shit" murmured Steven. "Hurtgen, this is Phienix. Nothing's here, send the extraction bird. Phoenix out" said Trent to Captain Scott. Chapter 4: Sub Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Covert Ops series